Fun Times Ahead
by FrozenFever
Summary: Shizuru has decided to utilise Youko’s office for some new ‘fun’ between her and Natsuki. This is a oneshot ish , and a major lemon i.e. smut . Second chapter contains the setup to a part 2. Vote in my poll to decide what I write for part 2
1. Chapter 1

Shizuru has decided to utilise Youko's office for some new 'fun' between her and Natsuki. This is a oneshot, and a major lemon. (For those of you using the search tool to find stories: Shiznat, Natshiz, Lemon, Smut).

AN: This is just pure smut. I don't even know if it's good. I know what I wanted the girls to be doing, but my writing style... Sigh. So please forgive me if you notice my style changing throughout the piece. I just wrote it in one go, no planning or anything.

Hehe, anyway, enjoy ;)

Disclaimer: Mai-HiME was created by the Japanese animation studios of Sunrise Inc., directed by Masakazu Obara and written by Hiroyuki Yoshino. Note: I'm not them. And I'm not getting any money for this (grumble).

Warning: This text contains explicit adult themes between two women. And I don't pussy-foot around in my writing ;P (Excuse the pun)

AN/p.s.: Sorry, no major changes made here, but due to a coupla reviews, I've put a pole up on my profile page; so if you want a part two to this, just select a few options in the pole to give me a bit of help -_-; ~Fever

* * *

**Fun Times Ahead**

It was Shizuru's treat. She led Natsuki into Youko's office, and noticed her lover looking around a little nervously. Shizuru chuckled silently to herself. It did look a little different from when Youko was in charge here, but since she was away for the weekend, Shizuru had spent all of Friday evening 'rearranging' things to suit her needs. She had stripped the room practically bare. The desk was still there, but nothing of Youko's was left identifying it as something other than a cold clinical piece of furniture. The reading lamp was left on it though, to make sure that there would be enough light. Shizuru smirked. The treatment bed was also still there, after all, it _was_ to play a key part in Shizuru's plans, and in line with that, it had been moved to the centre of the room, with the overhead surgical lamps focused on it. More light. And Youko's chair was there. It _had_ been moved to the foot of the bed though, which itself was perpendicular to the desk.

Everything else though... None of Youko's educational anatomical posters were on the wall; all the additional chairs had been removed; no clothes were hung up on the coat hooks, which was really understandable, as no one was using the room for its intended purposes, though the absence of Youko's white coat was quite conspicuous. And as mentioned before, the desk was practically bare: no pens, paper, computer; and especially no pictures of Youko's University class, where their mutual friend Midori had her arm slung over a rather shy looking Youko, or the picture of Midori with her beloved professor somewhere amongst sandy archaeological ruins, or the picture of Midori slightly tipsy at one of the HiME Sentai gatherings, or the picture of an adorable Midori playing with presumably some young child of a relation of Youko's at a close family gathering.

No, absolutely nothing which could possibly make the room inviting or relaxing at all. It was as Shizuru wanted: cold, clinical, unfamiliar from the comfort normally exuded from the room, and also a little sinister. No wonder poor Natsuki was fidgeting.

Shizuru stifled a mental sigh. This was going to be a little different, and she didn't want to break down and ruin her fun by comforting her rather insecure looking partner, as much as she would normally long to do. Shizuru had planned this meticulously, and had even undertaken mental preparations for this. That damn sweetheart of hers was just too dear to her sometimes.

However, she also knew that she couldn't scare her beloved too much, or tonight just wouldn't happen. Thus the presence of two items in her bag of 'goodies' which were definitely out of place for tonight. But they were necessary. If Shizuru wasn't so mentally prepared for tonight, she would have probably felt a pang of guilt for how she was about to deceive the love of her life, but she had set that emotion aside for later. Tonight, Natsuki was only going to see one aspect of Shizuru's personality; one which had no place for guilt, and in fact probably revelled in the deceit she was about to weave.

Turning towards Natsuki to 'ease' her, Shizuru smiled, though it probably wasn't the smile that Shizuru would have normally given to reassure her lover, but she just didn't particularly care at this moment in time. Natsuki did smile weakly back though. If Shizuru was in her normal personality, she would have noted that any smile of hers to her lover made Natsuki happy. But instead she reached into her bag which she had dropped by her feet, and returned holding a headband with honey coloured floppy puppy ears attached, and a belt with a tail, which was designed to look like that of a golden retriever. Natsuki blinked then sighed with an air of reluctant acceptance, but Shizuru knew that Natsuki was quite tickled by this notion. This wasn't the first time they had played with these items. Natsuki also looked a little more relaxed.

"So that explains using Youko's treatment room, eh? A trip to the vets?"

"Hmm. Something like that." Shizuru replied with a smirk as she placed the headband on her lover.

Natsuki grinned, but her facial expression soon faltered when Shizuru began to undo the buttons of her shirt.

"So soon?"

"Ah, my 'puppy' does look rather odd wearing clothes. In fact, I do recall that dressing animals up in clothes was something of a travesty a while back, before it all but ceased to occur, and people forgot."

Natsuki puffed air out through her nose. All for Shizuru. This was all for Shizuru.

Once Shizuru had finished undressing her 'puppy' she patted the bed, motioning for Natsuki to hop up. Natsuki happily sat on the edge of the bed; however, Shizuru quirked an eyebrow and frowned slightly. Natsuki smiled and shook her head, knowing full well what her lover was frowning at. What dog sits with their legs dangling off the side of a bed?

She soon got onto all fours facing the desk.

"That's much better." Shizuru whispered seductively in Natsuki's ear, whilst unknown to Natsuki, she was preparing something which had been hidden beneath the bed.

Restraints.

Shizuru started off restraining Natsuki's knees where they were whilst she was distracting her lover by nibbling her ear. When Natsuki did finally realise, she looked down in-between her knees rather sheepishly, before turning her head to the side to capture her lover's lips in a kinky kiss. She had no idea what Shizuru was planning, but she trusted that both of them were going to enjoy tonight. Of course this meant Shizuru could easily restrain her lover's wrists where they were.

"Natsuki's being such a good girl." was whispered before Shizuru licked the outside of Natsuki's ear. _Not puppy_ she smirked.

As Natsuki purred at Shizuru's attention, Shizuru slipped the headband off. Her lover looked quietly confused, a look which didn't change as Shizuru undid the belt to remove the tail.

"Er... Shizuru-" Natsuki didn't manage to complete her question, as at that moment her bottom lip was roughly bitten by her lover, whilst Shizuru's hand stroked down Natsuki from her shoulder to her rear, finally grabbing her left buttock, which elicited a primal moan.

"Time for fun." Shizuru uttered centimetres away from her lovers lips, before licking Natsuki's slightly swollen bottom lip.

She moved to the foot of the bed, and stroked her lover's smooth rear. Natsuki moved her pelvis back to push her butt into Shizuru's hand.

"Mmmm."

Shizuru chuckled evilly, before moving her hand to the inside of Natsuki's knee, where she slowly dragged her fingers up the inside of her lover's thigh from behind. Natsuki shuddered slightly.

Just before Shizuru reached the apex between Natsuki's legs, she paused. She wanted Natsuki ready and desperate for this. What would be the point of what she had planned for later if Natsuki wasn't fully turned on? Things wouldn't work so well if that was the case.

Natsuki shook her rear to try and get Shizuru's hand to touch her centre. Shizuru smirked. Who was she to deny her lover? She reached between her lover's legs, and slowly stroked the slit from the base of a very sensitive nub to the area of flesh between her lover's vagina and anus, her perineum, feeling the wetness that was already building up there. She applied a little pressure at that point, knowing that it felt good, and could also be quite a calming feeling during sex. After a few pushes from the pads of her index and middle finger at the flesh there, she moved her hand away from Natsuki's centre and brought her other hand in to spread her lover's buttocks apart. She couldn't help but moan herself at the sight of Natsuki all exposed to her. She could see everything: right inside her lover; the glistening of her wetness; and the throbbing of Natsuki's centre as she tensed her pelvic floor muscles in expectation. Shizuru was glad Natsuki's muscles were strong down there, and she should know from all the 'training' they had done together. It would aid her lover a little later.

Still pushing Natsuki's buttocks apart with one hand, Shizuru stroked her lover's centre again, revelling in the wetness that had increased in that short space of time. She played at the entrance of her lover's vagina, completely covering her fingers and hand in the wetness that was oozing out there.

Eventually she removed her hand, and walked round to face her lover, sucking on her fingers to taste the exquisite nectar. Natsuki's whole upper body was flushed and her eyes were closed. Shizuru bent down to delicately kiss the lips of her lover, who soon leaned forwards to push the kiss into more of a passionate one, but Shizuru moved back and smirked. She traced her slick fingers along her lover's lips, who slipped the tip of her tongue out to flick at Shizuru's fingers. This time Shizuru just had to dive in to claim her lover's mouth, entangling her fingers in her hair to pull her face forwards. There was no gentle asking for entry of her tongue into Natsuki's mouth; her lover's was already pushed far into her own, tickling the back of her throat. Shizuru repaid the favour, and could feel Natsuki swallowing at the tip of her tongue, dragging off the saliva and 'other' fluids from her tongue with the peristalsis of Natsuki's throat.

Somewhat lamenting, Shizuru pulled back again, leaving her tongue to be sucked on by Natsuki until the last. She smirked and lightly nipped Natsuki's upper lip this time. She could see her lovers eyes were glazed with desire. But now on to a possibly more pleasurable part of their evening. Shizuru walked back to the foot of the bed.

"My, my." She breathed. Her little lover was certainly expectant of future ministrations to her nether regions. Whilst Shizuru had been busy with Natsuki's mouth, the wetness which was somewhat ample before had pooled and begun to drip down in-between Natsuki's legs. There was a wet patch on the bed, and a long string of slightly thicker fluid hanging down from inside Natsuki. Shizuru hadn't planned on getting her mouth involved just yet, but that obvious expression of unconscious desire from Natsuki was just begging to be lapped up. She bent down behind Natsuki and stuck her tongue out to catch the drip, before raising her face up, taking the string of fluid into her mouth, and lapping at Natsuki's entrance. She could feel Natsuki shaking against her lips, and heard a squeaked gasp as she brushed her tongue so close to going inside. She sucked a little at the hole, taking more fluid into her mouth, before retreating. She swirled her tongue inside her mouth, wrapping it in the divine fluid before swallowing.

It's time. With one last glance at her treat, Shizuru turned to root around in her bag of 'goodies'. She returned with two light pink egg shapes. She pushed at the area at the bottom of the eggs, causing them to give out a buzzing noise. This was the by-product of them vibrating. These eggs had wires protruding from the base of them, even though they were battery powered, but it meant that they could easily be pulled out from which ever recess they would be residing. Shizuru kissed each one, knowing what they were about to bring to her lover, before pushing them into Natsuki. Natsuki's hips bucked forwards at the sensation of the eggs slipping inside her. While the wires were handy, they did somewhat detract from Shizuru's view of her lover, so she carefully pushed the wires inside Natsuki as well with her finger, enjoying the quivering of her lover's muscles around her finger.

Shizuru eventually drew her finger out and trailed it upwards over Natsuki's anus, leaving a snail trail of fluid, which she happily lapped up. But now it was time for her to sit back and enjoy the show.

With one last grab of her lover's buttocks, Shizuru sat down in Youko's chair, positioned perfectly for her to gaze at her lover's pleasured centre.

And this was why Shizuru was in a business suit and Natsuki had been in a casual shirt and trousers. Not only did Shizuru look dominating and hot, she could also wear a smart skirt which came to above her knees, without making her look like she was wearing a mini skirt and like a slut. But looks aside, the length of the skirt was very practical for what she wanted from it, which was to be able to hitch it up so that she had easy access to herself. And after watching her lover writhe about in her restraints, tensing and relaxing her core's muscles, and dripping onto the bed, Shizuru was very glad of her forward thinking; for although it was a sweet tease to not touch herself at the beginning, she did need small ministrations to stop herself from going insane. These ministrations came in the form of gentle strokes to herself through her panties. She did apply a little pressure at her entrance, but she didn't want her fun to be over too soon. Nor did she want to lose sight of her lover's ecstasy if her eyes glazed over with too much pleasure. But it _was_ difficult. Natsuki was just being so precious. Her butt was shaking just so, and her hips were bucking as if she was thrusting into someone. Every time she pulled back from a thrust, Shizuru could glimpse right inside her lover. Natsuki was so aroused her hole was gaping wide open, and her wetness was still dripping: now it was coating the inside of her thighs. Her lover's head was jerking about all over the place, throwing her midnight blue tresses about wildly, and that movement of blueness out of the corner of Shizuru's eye just accentuated the blue hair which she could occasionally glimpse between her lover's legs. Oh Shizuru was enjoying this, just as much as her lover appeared to be too. Her eyes were riveted to her lovers butt, waiting for the point which would give so much pleasure to her lover. Her only regret was that she wouldn't be able to witness it 'first-hand' so to speak. To be connected to her lover at the height of her pleasure; to be held in her strong arms as she grasped her for dear life, less she lose herself in the pleasure; to feel her hot moist skin against her own; and to feel her lips as they sort out anything to kiss to let her know that she was loved like she loved back.

But tonight was different, and she was having fun. Oh they always had had fun before, but tonight marked the point at which they would be able to experiment with each other, to play out fantasies which didn't necessarily involve them solely expressing their passionate love to one another as they had been up to that point. And why shouldn't they put a little kink into their sex lives? Neither of them was totally straight-laced without a single shred of an imagination, so why not bring that into the bedroom? Shizuru would still enjoy lovemaking with Natsuki where it was just about them and their love for each other, but she also couldn't help but get off on the idea of a bit of kink with her Natsuki.

Ah it looked about time. Shizuru raked her fingernails up the centre of her panties, scraping up some of the wetness that had now soaked her undergarments. Natsuki was really thrashing about now, moaning and trying to stifle screams. Shizuru could hear her own name being brokenly called continuously. Natsuki's toes were curled up and tensed, while her lower legs, which were free, were flailing about spasmodically. Her butt and her thighs were quivering so much, and her hip thrusts were getting desperate.

And then it came. A musical strangled scream was ripped from Natsuki's throat, which heralded a great glorious fountain of clear ejaculate. Shizuru had been privy to Natsuki's small 'outbursts' before, but this was something superb. Obviously the length of time and teasing of her centre with the eggs, without an easy form of release, had built up quite the stress in Natsuki. She was still thrashing around, spattering her juice all over the place, which was still coming out in great torrents. Shizuru gleefully rose from her chair to place her face in the line of fire, with the reward of receiving a beautiful splattering. She grinned and sucked in some fluid as it flew into her mouth.

Natsuki began shuddering, the fountain retreating. Her arms collapsed underneath her, leaving her cute butt up in the air. Shizuru fondled her ass, before slipping her hand between Natsuki's legs to pull out the eggs. A small stream of fluid gushed out as she did this, which had been held back by the eggs. Natsuki moaned and quivered, and Shizuru quickly cupped Natsuki's centre to comfort and calm her, and bring her back to earth gently.

When Natsuki was calm, Shizuru walked round and undid the restraints on Natsuki's wrists, allowing her to properly slump onto her stomach. But Shizuru wasn't done yet, and she lifted Natsuki's chin so that she could kiss her lover. Natsuki tiredly responded, but it didn't bother Shizuru. Natsuki would get a little time to recover.

Shizuru pulled back and walked towards her bag yet again. She noted walking was a little difficult now. She could feel her own wetness squelching in her panties, but she would soon be relieved. Shizuru walked back to face Natsuki, placing the new object just out of sight behind her on the desk. Now to repay Natsuki for such a lovely show before. Shizuru removed her jacket, perhaps a little slower than she would when normally undressing, and threw it to the side. Then she went about _slowly_ unbuttoning her blouse, not letting Natsuki catch a glimpse of what lay beneath. Despite her lover being currently worn out, she knew she had her undivided attention. When she had undone her last button, she gradually peeled the blouse away from her chest and slipped it off one shoulder, and then the other, exposing her ample bosom. Natsuki's eyes had been regaining their focus all this time, but at the sight of her lover's mounds, never mind the stunning piece of lingerie which was just about containing them and hiding those oh so sensitive peaks of Shizuru, Natsuki's eyes lit up. Shizuru chuckled and smirked. Her stripping like this wasn't so different for their normal sessions, so she was well used to this reaction from her lover, but it was still a nice feeling to be appreciated, even if some of that appreciation was directed towards a piece of clothing.

Once Shizuru was sure Natsuki's attention had recovered, and had enjoyed fondling her own breasts, she moved to unzip her skirt, again, painfully slowly for her now nearly fully recovered lover. _Oh believe me Natsuki, the tease is so enjoyable_. Shizuru let the skirt slip down to her ankles before kicking it away. Ah, now for some real exposure. Tilting her head back and closing her eyes, Shizuru's hands went to the front clasp of her bra. Front opening bras were more rare than the classical, but they were so much more sensual to expose oneself for someone watching, which was what Shizuru was aiming for. She undid the clasp, but held it together with her hands, as with her bust the bra was usually want to spring away, but Shizuru wanted to be in control of this. Shizuru held her bra together a little longer to tease her lover, who was riveted to that front clasp, and who was just sporting the beginnings of a pout, before she slowly pulled one cup away, letting one breast free, where it slightly jiggled, and then she did the same favour for her other previously restricted breast. Shizuru gently stroked her fleshy nipples, which hardened at the contact, and lowered her head again to gaze into Natsuki's eyes. Shizuru smiled. Natsuki _did_ look into her eyes, and had torn herself away from the vision of Shizuru's chest. _Such a considerate lover_. But for now, her reward was to be of a similar ilk to that which Shizuru had enjoyed a while before. Slipping her thumbs into the waistband of her panties, she began to pull them down. Shizuru gasped a little at the movement in-between her legs, and watched as a string of fluid was drawn from her. My how her Natsuki had got her wet for her. She discarded her panties, but decided to keep her stockings and suspender belt on, before reaching down between her legs and gathering the string of fluid with her fingers. She gazed at it for a while, playing with it, then shifted her gaze to her lover, who had propped herself up, and who was watching her fingers avidly. _Such a kinky girl, or perhaps she just loves me so much she wants to savour everything about me_. After questioning her lover with her gaze, though trying not to lose her dominant role, Shizuru moved towards Natsuki and offered her fingers, which were greedily sucked into her mouth, Shizuru's wrist being grabbed so she couldn't pull away. Shizuru threw her head back and laughed, which resulted in Natsuki playfully biting her fingers.

"Tsk, tsk." Shizuru reprimanded, finally pulling her hand free. Natsuki pouted.

"I won't be able to show you your treat if I don't have my hand. And there was only a finite amount of fluid on my fingers, no matter how sexily Natsuki was sucking on them." Natsuki grinned, which signalled to Shizuru that it was time for her to perform.

However, she had calmed down a little from before, so needed a little arousal before she continued. To that end, she placed her left hand beneath Natsuki's chin, and laced the fingers of her other hand in Natsuki's hair. She pushed her hips forward and pulled Natsuki's face towards her so that her nose was pressed to her neatly trimmed hair. Natsuki nuzzled into Shizuru, which was just the spur Shizuru needed. She held her lover there a little longer, enjoying just knowing that her lover was so close to her centre. She chuckled lightly as Natsuki began to kiss her and tried to move lower, but that was why Shizuru's hand was below her lover's chin: to stop just that. No, for now she wanted her lover to enjoy the spectacle which Shizuru had enjoyed so much before. Stepping backwards and away from Natsuki, and ignoring a weak frustrated growl from her, Shizuru slid onto the desk which was facing her lover. She pulled out the two top draws either side of the gap in the middle, and lifted her legs to put her feet into the draws, kicking off her heals, and fully exposing herself in the process. Natsuki's eyes widened and shone at the sight in front of her. Shizuru smirked before revealing the light purple dildo which she had barely hidden before. It was a relatively thin affair, and smooth apart from the soft lines which swept from tip to base, but it was what both women enjoyed. It was just the right size: it didn't stretch them or hurt them; and they both were skilled enough to get whatever sensation they wanted from it.

Shizuru looked down at herself, and noticed the small pool of wetness which had gathered on the desk from the dripping which Shizuru had felt sliding down in-between her butt cheeks. She hoped she wouldn't get too stressed at the idea of Youko working at this desk after their fun, even after she had scrubbed the room clean.

But now wasn't the time for that, and she could see Natsuki hungrily eying her centre from the bed. Thank goodness she'd left the knee restraints on; otherwise she was sure Natsuki would have pounced on her.

Shizuru started by dragging the dildo between her legs from base to tip to get it nice and lubricated, not that it needed it. She was so wet from watching Natsuki earlier that the thing would slide straight into her, but she was putting a show on after all.

And now she did slip it into herself. She breathed out contentedly, and heard Natsuki moan at the sight of her bringing pleasure to herself. She held it inside, and moved her hand slightly so Natsuki could see that it was right inside her. She pulled the base of the dildo forwards so that it pressed against her front walls, before relaxing it back and then doing the same again.

After holding it there for a while she let go of the dildo, and placed her hands on her thighs whilst she let her pelvic floor muscles take over. The dildo moved slightly in and out of her with each contraction of her muscles, and having something to grip onto felt so good. Shizuru opened her eyes, she didn't know when she had closed them, and looked towards her lover, who was captivated by the small movements of the dildo. Natsuki licked her lips, and began to gnaw on her bottom lip. Shizuru smirked, and brought her right hand back to the dildo. She slipped it out of herself, before thrusting it back in. She was so wet she had been able to fully pull the thing out and push it back in without the slightest hindrance. She gripped the base of the dildo and moved it in a circle, pushing against all her walls, before pulling it back and ramming it back into herself. Now she was just content to slide it in and out. She could hear the squelching sound as she did this, and she knew Natsuki could too. She hoped Natsuki was enjoying this. From the looks of her, and the deep swallowing she was doing, she probably was.

But Shizuru wasn't going to come like this, and she had been ever so careful to avoid touching her clitoris. That was to be reserved for her Natsuki. And all it would take would be some small pressure to her bud and she would explode.

Carefully Shizuru removed the dildo from her recess, and swung her legs from the draws that had been supporting her feet. Natsuki looked so disappointed, but she would get a treat soon. Shizuru sauntered towards Natsuki, feeling her wetness sliding down the inside of her thighs, and brought the freshly used dildo to Natsuki's mouth. Natsuki's face brightened as though she was about to be given a chocolate bar, or mayonnaise, before she sexily licked the juices from the dildo from base to tip. But before she could take the thing into her mouth and thoroughly clean it, Shizuru tossed it aside and climbed onto the bed in front of Natsuki. She was kneeling in front of her lovers face, and this time she would allow her lover free reign over her sex. This offer was not left for long, as Natsuki quickly buried her nose and mouth into the short hairs before her. Shizuru moaned and laced her fingers through those silky tresses again. They would definitely need a wash soon, after all her hands and fingers had touched and then wound themselves in her hair...

Natsuki moved her head down and started lightly kissing Shizuru's centre. This was so sweet for her, she was so close to coming, but Natsuki was just soft enough to hold it back for her.

Soon Shizuru felt a strong, but soft and slimy appendage sliding down her slit, and she leant backwards, using one arm to support her weight, so that Natsuki had more access to her. She felt it quickly enter her and she bucked her hips slightly. Natsuki knew Shizuru couldn't take much more teasing, and was experiencing as much as she could get as quickly as possible.

Natsuki tensed her tongue a few times inside her lover, before retracting it and fastening as much of her mouth over Shizuru's centre as she could. This was it.

Shizuru pressed Natsuki's face into her centre, and caught mischievous emerald eyes looking up at her, just as Natsuki both sucked on everything that was in her mouth, and applied a firm pressure with her tongue to Shizuru's clitoris.

Shizuru erupted.

Perhaps it wasn't as spectacular as Natsuki's orgasm, but God it felt good. Shizuru had thrown her head back and unconsciously grabbed a fistful of Natsuki's hair. Her hips were bucking into her lover's face, despite Natsuki grabbing Shizuru's ass to press her further into her mouth. And all the while Shizuru could feel herself gushing into her lover's mouth. There wasn't as much as Natsuki's, but all of it was being directed down her throat.

Shizuru could feel her ejaculation easing off, and with one last thrust forwards, she splattered a little more into the gorging mouth of her lover.

After that, her legs finally gave way, and she sat down with her legs folded backwards panting heavily. Perhaps it wasn't so comfortable in that position, but she couldn't really do anything about it. Natsuki, though, could, and she pulled the floppy legs of her lover round into a better position, before pulling her lover down underneath herself so Shizuru could lie back on the bed. Natsuki rested her head on her lovers stomach, the only sound in the room being Shizuru's ragged breathing.

"Mmm, Shizuru," Natsuki huskily growled, "I'm a little turned on."

"Nga." was the reply.

"Shizuru!" And with that, the blunette had to cup herself, willing the flush and ache to go away. "When we get home we're coming together! I never thought your teasing would ever actually cause me pain! God I ache down there for you!"

But Shizuru was lost. She did regret not being able to finish her wife off, but hopefully when they got home Natsuki would forgive her as soon as they continued the evening, and now Natsuki had some nice images to think on as well.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sooo. Sorry this chapter isn't more smut, but it _is_ the setup to more. You guys just need to vote in my poll on my profile before I can do that ;) (You'll see from my profile why you need to vote)

Oh also, (thanks for my reviews by the way!), there was one anonymous reviewer who mentioned something that I couldn't reply to… and it involves my inclusion of *cringe* (I'm such a prude honest) female ejaculation. It does exist, but the exact biology of it is still under debate. What is most commonly accepted though, is that through stimulation of the skene's gland (either internally via the 'G-spot', or externally via the 'U-spot'), the gland produces more fluid, which empties into the urethra, and can be forcefully ejected in an ejaculation. Er, so ends my biology lecture. If you want to know more/discuss the arguments revolving around female ejaculation, PM me or review and I'll be happy to talk/send you diagrams ;P

Um, I think my writing style changed again as well, sorry.

Disclaimer: is in the first chapter

Warning: This is probably worth a T rating. There are references to sexual themes between two women, but nothing explicit. Possibly minor swearing (depends what you consider major/minor. There is nothing like the F word).

* * *

"So, was watching good?"

Natsuki blinked. "Er, yes." She answered, with all the incredulity as if Shizuru had asked her whether the sky was blue.

"I did so enjoy the show Natsuki put on for me." Shizuru said with a twinkle in her eye. Natsuki could feel a slight pressure at the bridge of her nose and knew it was the beginnings of a blush.

"You left me on my own though. _And_ you were too exhausted after your own orgasm to do anything for me after turning me on like that. Hmf." She knew she sounded a little irked with Shizuru, but they also both knew she was just playing.

"And I'm sorry Natsuki, but it was just so _good_ what you did for me. Would you mind doing that sort of thing again?"

"Mm… Maybe. Just maybe not in Youko's office? I was so paranoid cleaning up afterwards."

"And whose fault was that?"

"You dripped on her desk!" She retorted childishly. She could hear Shizuru snickering.

A short silence overtook the couple as they reminisced over what they had just enjoyed. The pressure at the bridge of Natsuki's nose intensified, and she wondered whether she would get a nose bleed too. She really had delighted in watching Shizuru pleasure herself, and was thrilled to have been allowed to push her over the edge and reap the rewards Shizuru granted her from her centre. On reflection, Shizuru was probably a little disappointed that she hadn't done the same for Natsuki, but she also knew that if Shizuru had outright asked her to pleasure herself in front of her, she would have flat out refused. Hence the whole rigmarole Shizuru had set up to make sure Natsuki would be ok doing this sort of thing; and keeping in character had somewhat helped her overcome her embarrassment. Sigh. Her prudishness may entertain Shizuru at times (curse her teasing!), but both knew that it was somewhat of a barrier when it came to experimenting in the bedroom.

But she couldn't help it! So what if she was completely fulfilled by just making love with Shizuru in a sweet and loving way! She didn't need to make things 'naughty' to enjoy her romps with Shizuru. Just being able to feel love for and from a person was more than she could ever have hoped for. And just holding Shizuru close, feeling the love spill from her heart while they ascended the peaks of desire and pleasure made her happier and more content than she had ever dreamed of.

But then there was Shizuru, and Natsuki couldn't help but let a small smile cross her face at that aspect of her wife. She was _playful_. How no one at their school had ever noticed was… well to be honest it wasn't lost on Natsuki. After all, hadn't she missed out on a lot of Shizuru's personality, what with being so egocentric and obsessed with her 'mission in life'? And to be fair to those air-headed fans of hers back then, it was only really Natsuki that Shizuru teased and flirted with, even if she wasn't aware of those facts at the time. Shizuru was always the charismatic, polite, untouchable (even if her fans didn't know it) idol when it came to all the other students at school.

Well that was all _long_ time ago; when both of them still weren't really exposing their real selves to the world – Natsuki because she was so caught up in her 'mission' with the First District, let alone her complete, and somewhat spiteful, ignorance of her own emotions (also those of a very important person to her); and Shizuru out of active self control. Natsuki grimaced in her mind at what her beloved had had to go through. At least she had Shizuru, who was with her every step of the way, who supported her with her 'mission' (in more ways than one Natsuki recalled; not just with moral support, but also in silently protecting her from the dangers she carelessly threw herself into. Natsuki often wondered how long Shizuru had been awakened as a HiME. Possibly as far back as when Natsuki started on her mission, otherwise she was sure Shizuru wouldn't have been as supportive of her plans as she was. Who was Natsuki kidding when she thought she was hiding the true nature of what she was doing researching the First District from Shizuru? Herself obviously), and who had slowly and patiently begun the arduous task of breaking down the walls that Natsuki had erected around herself.

But Shizuru? All she had was the, back then, distant love of her life, and the crushing task of hiding her almost overwhelming feelings for her 'friend', and of keeping the immaculate impression of perfection to all her fans at school. She grimaced again. She still felt a little anger at herself for her stupidity; and also at those bloody fans of hers, who so called 'loved' her, yet threw shackles and chains over her to keep her as their perfect idol, like some kind of doll. Gah!

But they had both grown since then; grown together, and grown because of each other. Now Shizuru felt free enough to let her playful side out in public (damn her!), and Natsuki… Well she was now the women that Shizuru always knew she could be. The true love of her life.

Heh, and now here they were, beautifully married and happy… and experimenting in the bedroom… Eek!

Which brought her back to earth. They had been lying on their bed reflecting over their fun earlier that evening. While Natsuki had been incredibly turned on at the end, almost to the point of pain when her flush and swelling of her nether regions had gone unsatisfied, the clean up and drive home had somewhat dulled it. Also she was somewhat nervous as to what they would actually _do now_. This evening had marked the point at which they became accepting of adding a little kink and spice into their love life, and Natsuki was a little scared as to what Shizuru had planned for future 'fun'. They had promised to carry on when they got home, but did that mean more kink?

She turned her head towards Shizuru, who was lying on her side, stroking the hair on Natsuki's head lovingly. She seemed to notice the faint worry glittering in Natsuki's eyes, as she asked: "What's the matter Natsuki?" There was nothing behind the question that Natsuki could detect, other than mild concern.

"I… It's just that… you know… We said we'd carry on once we got home, and I was just wondering… well, whether we were going to do anything 'else' that you'd wanted to try out. And-and…"

"Natsuki. We can do whatever you want." She caressed the side of Natsuki's face. "I would never spring any of my fantasies on you without discussing them first. I may withhold certain information so that it works out, but I would never just tie you up suddenly and ravage you without warning." And at the slight look of fear that crossed Natsuki's face, she added with a wink: "I'm leaving that for further along the line when you're more comfortable with our experimentations and kinkiness." Natsuki's eyes widened in horror, which only caused Shizuru to chuckle before she gently kissed Natsuki's worries away.

"Do you _want_ to do anything tonight?"

"Well…" And there was that pressure at the bridge of her nose again.

Shizuru smiled and reiterated, "We can do whatever you want. Do _you_ have any fantasies?"

And the answer to that was a squeak.

"Well maybe in time…" Shizuru winked again. "Do you want to try out another of my fantasies? Or shall we just enjoy being together tonight?" She asked kindly.

[Insert smut]


End file.
